What Have You
by Sunlit-Dreamer
Summary: No matter the reason, no matter how big or small it is, you should never, ever lie.


A/N: All righty, this here is a b-day gift for one of my friends, Laserworm! Although it seems I won't be able to upload it on time since my mom took the internet card. Yeah, no internet as I currently type. Well, when there is, I'll post it up. Hope you enjoy! -listening to A Little Pain by Olivia-

--

Disclaimer: I own no one, they all belong to CLAMP.

--

What Have You…

--

Quiet. Silence. It resounded through the town. No one was out, the streets abandoned, some overflowing with raging water. Stores were closed, lights flickering on and off. There was only the pouring rain, and faint footsteps.

All alone was a stray silhouette, face shadowed as it wondered into the park. The clothes were soaked, hair is disarray and shoes covered in mud. Yet, it didn't seem to notice care, not even shivering as the harsh wind blew. A nearby light post flickered back on for a few seconds, revealing a young girl, face pale, eyes directed at the ground. Her eyes were glazed over, not taking notice of her surroundings. Still, she walked on robotically, her feet taking her wherever they led.

Lightning flashed nearby, thunder quickly following after. However, she remained unphased. She just kept trudging forward, arms slinging by her side. Soon, the bridge came within view, the river raging beneath and sometimes crashing into the bridge. There was a warning at the entrance, but it went ignored, passed as if it wasn't even there.

She was nearly halfway across, foot slipping on the slick wood. Landing on her arm, she finally realized where she was, and froze in horror at the upcoming wave filled with debris, about to take the bridge and her with it.

"Sakura!"

It collided into the bridge, a loud crack coming after. When the water went down, there was a gap where the girl formerly was. Now, she was back on the ground, held in the arms of a young boy, safe.

He was panting, arms shaking as he held tightly onto her. His eyes took in the sight, whispering to himself, relieved he managed to find her in time and pull her out. Taking a deep breath, he checked on the girl, whose eyes were closed and fists clenched. Softening a bit, he loosened his hold.

"Sakura, it's all right now. You're safe." Pausing for a moment, she reopened her eyes, slowly looking around, relaxing when her legs felt the familiar dirt. Releasing a breath, he put on a firm face. "What were you thinking!? You should know better than to wander around in the middle of a storm!" Sakura became stiff, slowly turning her head, eyes widening at the sight of him.

"Let go of me!" She shoved him backwards, crawling away to put distance between them. Baffled, he reached out to her. "Don't touch me!" An inch away, he stopped. Before he did anything else, she stood up, knees wobbling. Gasping when she swayed to the side, he rushed to her, only to be pushed aside. "I said don't touch me Syaoran!" She managed to get a tree, leaning against it for support, leaving Syaoran to stand in the rain, confused about her behavior.

"Why? It's freezing out here, not to mention you can barely stand up. We both know you can't get to the shelter with you in that state." He took his time approaching her, not wanting to make her waste energy screaming. "Come on, your father and…brother are worried sick." Sakura refused to look at him, shrugging off his hand. A bit irritated, he slammed her hands on the tree, trapping her. "Sakura! What the heck is wrong with you!? Our principal says to immediately head to the shelter and here you are nearly getting yourself killed! Who knows-"

There was a bright red mark on Syaoran's cheek, Sakura's hand still held up. There were tears in her eyes, body trembling as she stared straight into his eyes. He couldn't react, filled with shock.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with me!? You don't have the right to ask me that!"

"What are you-"

"I know what you did Syaoran! I saw it with my own two eyes!" The shock wore off, anger taking its place.

"What is it I did than! Tell me Sakura! What's so terrible that it made you loose your mind!"

"I'll tell you since you're so stubborn to admit it! I saw you with HER!" With that, he stopped breathing. "That's right! I know what you've been doing behind my back!" Sakura closed her eyes, slumping to the ground, head on her knees. "Why…why didn't I see it sooner?"

--

"_Hurry up Sakura! The weather's getting worse and we can't get trapped in the school!" Sakura was packing up her belongings, 4 girls standing at the door. One of them kept glancing at the window, worried. Bag in hand, she nodded and they went down the hall, slightly panicked._

"_I can't believe it's going to flood." Looking at her friends, Sakura smiled._

"_Don't worry Chiharu! I'm sure everything will be all right!" They quickly arrived at the entrance of the school, spotting a group of boys. From the way the eyes looked around and checked their watches, it appeared they were waiting for someone. Chiharu running up to them, the girls knowing why._

"_Takashi, why are you guys still here?" Looking behind Chiharu, Sakura noticed the way he glanced at her, than back at Chiharu._

"_Well…I'm not sure I should-"_

"_Syaoran said he forgot something in the gymnasium, but it's been 10 minutes now." Without a second glance Sakura left, leaving her friends with the boys, ignoring Takashi's call for her to wait with them. She dashed past other students, going down the familiar path she knew by heart. Grinning when she saw the gym doors, she slowed down so she would crash into them. Fixing her hair and calming down, her hand grasped the metal handle, about to pull it open when she peeked through the glass. Her heart stopping, her hand lost its grip, falling to her side._

_Now she knew why he was taking so long. In the center was Syaoran, kissing another girl. Sakura knew who the girl was too, one of his classmates where Sakura had a different class. Her feet stuck to the floor, past events popped into her mind. Not answering his cell, being late when they made plans, the way he averted his eyes when they talked, it started to make sense._

_Eyes glazing over, she went out the closest exit, dropping her bag somewhere along the road, going the opposite direction of the others. They didn't notice her, having gone through the back, letting her feet take her away from where she knew he was, with the other girl._

--

Nothing was said, the rain filling the silence. Sakura remained on the ground, refusing to say more or even look at him. A minute passed, Syaoran's fist trembling, teeth gritted. When lightning flashed, he roared, his fist pounding another tree, blood mixing with the rain. He cursed with each blow, losing control of himself. Sakura remained still, biting her lower lip, eventually breaking it when he let out a yell of desperation, the pounding having stopped. His hand held him up, forcing himself to remain standing in spite of how weak his legs grew. Swallowing a lump, Syaoran glanced at her, regret occupying his eyes.

"You…you weren't supposed to have seen that." Sakura didn't reply, making his resolve even weaker. "You don't know the full story. I wasn't cheating on you, okay?"

"Then why were you kissing her? How is that not cheating?"

"I'm not cheating on you! Argh! I thought I told Yamazaki to make sure you stayed away."

"Yamazaki knew about this?" Slapping his forehead, he tried talking again.

"Sakura, you've got to listen to me. She means nothing to me. I was only-"

"Making out with her behind my back." Syaoran stopped talking, knowing it was useless. "Syaoran." His eyes widening, recognizing the tone from many years ago. "I want to break up."

It broke him, knees buckling. He knew she was waiting, and there was only one answer she would accept. Glad it was raining so she would never know; he nodded as the tears fell.

"All right…now let's go. Everyone's waiting." Willing himself to stand up, he held out his hand, waiting for her to accept. Hesitating, she took it, immediately letting go when she was up. A gap between them, they headed to the shelter, no more words spoken.

--

Upon their arrival Sakura was immediately crowded, her friends hugging her and relieved she was all right. Seeing there nothing else he could do, Syaoran left the group to dry out his clothes, hoping there were still spares. Sakura's eyes followed him, quickly averting them to her friends when he stopped.

"I can't believe you'd do something like that!"

"Look how soaked you are, we need to get you into some dry clothes."

"Come on, we'll take you to the restroom to change."

They didn't give her a chance to voice anything, ushering her into the restroom with a bag held in one of their hands. Pushing her into a stall with the bag, she sighed as she stripped off the sticky articles. At that moment, she thanked the school for having a blazer being part of the uniform, blushing when she could see her bra through the white shirt. While putting on the new clothes, she listened as her friends spoke.

"Sakura, do you know how worried we all were? Your brother Touya was about to race out there and tear apart the entire town."

"Yeah. When Tomoyo found your bag near the road, both he and Syaoran were freaking out." Fully dressed, Sakura stepped out of the stall, only to have one of them throw a towel at her head, rubbing her hair.

"Which reminds me. Sakura, why did you run off?" The four girls looked at her face, frowning when they saw the familiar sad glint. "You saw it, didn't you?" She looked straight at Tomoyo, tears about to spill again.

"Tomoyo…all this time…he was…he was…" Tomoyo continued drying her hair, one of the girls hugging her close.

"Sakura, take a few deep breaths." She listened to her, the tears starting to subside. "Now, tell us. What exactly is it you've seen?"

"Rika…he was kissing another girl…you know, the one who was…"

"Shh, shh. Calm down. Okay, so that's what you've seen. Would it hurt to hear what we saw?" Thinking about it, she shook her head. "All right, Naoko. I believe you should tell her what Yamazaki told us." Her glasses glinting, Naoko had a strange smile.

"It was very peculiar. Right after you ran off, Yamazaki was going on how Li was going to kill him if you found out. When he said that, Chiharu here dragged it out of him what exactly he was talking about. You see, he has the same class as Li and the girl, Kushikawa."

"Kushikawa?" Sakura didn't recognize the name, and she knew almost everyone.

"Yes, Kushikawa. She's a new student, and her father is always moving the family because of his job. Since she was new, she didn't know you two were dating. Although repeatedly he told her he was dating someone else, you. But she wouldn't listen to him." So, she didn't know. Still, it isn't a good excuse. "Over the past school year, she's been doing all sorts of crazy things. There would be times she found him and cling onto him, and that usually was when you would call him. Tell me; wouldn't you have worried if you heard her when he answered?"

"Of course I would. Syaoran doesn't socialize very much with girls."

"Exactly! Sakura, didn't you tell us he would always call you back?" Recalling the events, she had a small smile; he always called back within only a few minutes. Seeing the smile, the girls nodded at each other. "As for weekends, isn't it normal for us teenagers to be out and about? Your dates always take place somewhere close, since it is a small town. And when we go out of Tomoeda, we only go to where?"

"Shibuya or Tokyo."

"So wouldn't it be possible for Kushikawa to spot him when he's on his way to meet with you and try to persuade him to go off with her?" Sakura eyed her friends, suspicious of their behavior.

"Yes…but still. Syaoran promised me he would always tell me the truth. Besides." Her eyes were downcast, the smile long gone. "They KISSED. I don't want to be with someone who's dishonest."

"But Sakura! Today Syaoran was only meeting up with her to make her stop flirting with him! But she snuck that kiss from him! And you know Li is raised not to be violent or rude to girls!" Sakura stomped her foot, interrupting Chiharu.

"I don't care! That is asking for too much! I don't want to be with someone who would willingly allow a girl to be intimate with them, or lie to me. What if it happens again? What if other girls heard and try stealing him away? I can't take that risk. It's over between us. I am grateful for you letting me know what was going on, but it's still unforgivable. So please…just stop." Sighing, they looked at each other, than Sakura.

"All right Sakura, we'll stop."

"But still…you and Syaoran have been together for years. Are you sure you really want to break things off?" Taking a deep breath, she nodded.

"Yes, I do. I guess…he's not the one." Sakura walked out of the restroom, unaware of the worried glances her friends shared.

--

It was tense, no one expecting this sort of behavior. Over the past few days the ex-couple avoided each other, staying on separate ends of the shelter. Her father was worried about his daughter, trying to console her. Her brother however, kept a close eye on Syaoran, knowing he was the cause of her depression. Tomoyo would occasionally bring up the subject, but Sakura would just shut her out of her mind. Things just kept growing worse.

"This doesn't seem right at all. Sakura and Li were meant for each other." The girls agreed with Tomoyo, saddened at the state Sakura was currently in.

"But she won't listen to us, and her brother keeps scaring Li away from explaining things himself." They all sighed, Chiharu growling.

"That's it! I'm tired of this crud! It's time for Li to get off his sorry butt and fix everything!" Chiharu stood up, stomping her away towards to unsuspecting Li. Eyes big and wide, they quickly followed, curious to see how she would get him out of his rut. Standing in front of him, she grabbed his collar, glaring and scowling. "You coward!" He merely blinked, surprised over her behavior. "This is all your fault you know! Letting that…that sl-"

"Language Chiharu."

"That GIRL all over you! Sakura was right. You should've told her the truth and she herself could've made sure that girl kept her hands off! You guys just don't get it. When a girl gets all over another girl's man, the man tells his girl, and his girl scares the sh-"

"Language."

"The crap out of the other girl! Show the girl her place! That the man is already taken! Instead, you hid it from Sakura! And since you never told her, she never confronted that little GIRL to show that you belong to her!" Bewildered by her explanation, Syaoran risked talking.

"Where exactly does it say that?" Growling in frustration, Rika and Naoko pulled her away from Li.

"It's part of the code! Everything has a code! You guys have your own, and us girls have ours! It's part of the girl code! If a girl dares to mess with our guy, we warn them. If they don't listen to the warning, they receive a severe punishment! Men!" Scoffing, she was able to release herself from the girls' hold, walking away to vent. Naoko and Rika followed her, Tomoyo staying behind. She watched as Syaoran slid back down, face in his hands.

"I'm such an idiot." Giggling softly, Tomoyo shook her head.

"No you're not. It's quite normal for a boyfriend not want his girlfriend to find out another girl is flirting with him. You knew Sakura would grow uncomfortable and think any day you'd break up with her for Kushikawa." He stared up at her, slightly amazed.

"You actually understand my reasons?"

"Of course. You'd never want Sakura to worry over losing your love. Therefore, you didn't tell her. Adding in the way your mother raised you, you were always gentle when you let Kushikawa down, which is why she kept trying. When it comes to a few girls, sometimes they have to be let down harshly to understand." Turning her head, he followed her gaze to see Kushikawa, who seemed to be watching. "If you ever want Sakura back, it's best you start with fixing the problem that is front of you." Smiling, she walked away, expecting him to do what was necessary.

Thinking over what she said, he held his head high, eyes scanning the crowd to spot Sakura to her fellow cheerleaders. He started to make his way towards her, knowing Touya was currently glaring at him. When Sakura spotted him, he quickly gripped her wrist so she couldn't run away. The girls left, knowing what was going to happen.

"Sakura, I-"

"The flood's over!" He was separated from her when everyone started rushing past them, losing sight of her. Cursing to himself, he shoved past everyone, looking for any sign of her. It became crowded, the door open and everyone wanting out. Still he searched, finally seeing her with her family. Before he took another step he felt someone latch onto his arm, tsking when he recognized Kushikawa.

"Li! Won't you even consider going out with me? You don't need to keep pretending you already have a girlfriend. Just give me a chance!" Panic filled him when Sakura got closer to the door, snatching his arm away from Kushikawa.

"I told you, there's already a girl in my life! So stop bugging me!" Checking on where Sakura was now, he knew he couldn't get any closer to her. He felt Kushikawa grab his arm, refusing to let go. Desperate, he yelled as loud as he could. "Sakura!" His heart thumped when he saw her look back at him, using the chance before he lost it. "I'm not going to give up! I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do! I swear Sakura; someday I'll make you fall in love with me again! If I have to humiliate myself, go through your brother's trials, be disowned from my family than damn it I'll do it all! Sakura, if I have to start all over from being only acquaintances, I accept!"

Slowly, she disappeared from view, Syaoran breathing heavily. Kushikawa had finally let go, realization striking her.

"You…you were Kinomoto's boyfriend? I…I'm so sorry! Excuse me!" He was left there, alone in the shelter.

--

Boxes littered the floor, furniture occupying the empty space. Lying on the bed was a young adult, talking to someone on her cell.

"I still can't get over the fact Tomoyo. It really was a surprise when I walked into my first class."

"_Oh? Don't tell you forgot what happened 2 years ago?"_

"No, I didn't Tomoyo. I just never expected to see him again."

"_Of course you did. After all, after the break up he returned to Hong Kong. But remember, he did promise to make you fall in love with him again."_

"Are you saying by him returning when I go to college will make me fall in love with him again? Could you be losing your touch Tomoyo?"

"_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You forgot one little detail. He said if he has to start over from being an acquaintance, he'd accept! Don't you see Sakura? No one has been in contact with him for the past 2 years, so we don't know how much he's changed, and he doesn't know how much you've changed either. So in a way, you two are starting all over from being strangers. Who used to date."_

"Tomoyo, I don't think that's the case." Sakura rolled her eyes when she heard the familiar laugh, smiling despite herself. "Well, I've got to go, time to get to class." Turning off the cell, she sat up, stretching her arms. Picking up her bag, she opened the door, locking it and going down the dorm hall. Passing by the manager, she was stopped.

"Here, someone asked for me to give this to you." It was a blank envelope, something inside. Thanking the manager, Sakura stared at it as she headed to the main building; curious what was inside and whom it was from. Opening it, she took out a letter, eyes widening when she read it.

"If I have to humiliate myself, go through your brother's trials, be disowned from my family, if I have to start all over from being only acquaintances, I accept."

She slowly turned around, looking into a familiar pair of eyes.

--

A/N: There ya go. Left it open-ended. Hope I kept them IC. Hmm…I personally think it could've been better, but I was sort of rushing to hopefully finish it on time. Eh, I'll just make edits while I wait for the internet card. What do you guys think will happen? Who knows, since I won't be writing a sequel or continuation. Once again, Happy B-Day Laserwom! Or belated, depending on when my mom gives back the internet card. Well, buh-bye for now!


End file.
